Caught in a moment
by Rojan
Summary: It's the moments that count. This has better moments and hopefully a stronger story


Caught in a moment Revision 2   
--- By Rojan  
-September 1, 2001  
  
Auth's Note  
---  
Just my crazy imationation and rewriting. This is for the people who have helped me strengthen this piece.   
--- This is also written in Ranma's POV.   
  
Chapter 1. Setting up the pieces all over again.  
It was that kind of day. The day where history can make kings into fools and gods into dust. The day was setting over Nermia. The wind was blowing across the gentle wind chimes. The cherry blossoms dance onto the stage across the foreground of the Tendo Dojo. I was sitting in a lotus position on the dojo's porch. The hard wood stood it's ground as I stare at the almost still koi pond. The gentle rippes gave way to the gold fish. The gentle Kasumi humming into the wind as she hung the white laundry. Pop and mister Tendo playing shogo and drinking sake. The two old men playing and talking as the each not wanting to remove their attention fromthe board. Each fearing that the other will cheat in a blink of the eye. The only thing breaking the calm area was the sound of Akane attacking the wooden man. Nabiki walks from behind me and sits down in next to me. She is staring silently as I turn towards her face. It wasn't much but it was subtle. Nabiki wanted something and kept staring at me. I wonder what it could be?   
  
"What are you two doing!?" Akane screams towards us with her fists at her side.  
I quickly turnned and jumped up saying that it was nothing you uncute tomboy. Of course she was angry, she didn't blink as she rushed at me with the broom. I kept a light pace only trying not to be hit with the straw broom. She kept swinging lightly. I wonder if she will ever get tired of this. I try to dodge the last of her blows when Nabiki comes up to us and says that she needs to talk with me. I am just gratfull that I didn't become all wet. She pulled me into the dinning hall.   
Nabiki: Ranma I need to talk with you.  
Ranma: Here - I openned her hands and place my 500 yen into hers. Shee seemed a bit confused why I just gave her my money.   
Ranma: It's your standard fee, right? That was for helping me not get into the koi pond. -She seem to perk out of any of the confusement she had.  
Nabiki: Right. I need you to help me with a little problem.  
Ranma: What kind of problem?  
Nabiki: It's nothing much really. I was hoping that you would just go help pose for me.  
Ranma: What? No way, you know how much I hate that.  
Nabiki: Pretty please??? - She said trying to use her most kawai pose.  
Ranma: No - I was decided I had enough.  
Nabiki: I guess Akane would like to hear of what we have been doing now...  
Ranma: What are you talking about?!? We haven't done anything.  
Nabiki: So I guess that's how you think of our *special* night. - She crouched downward and placed her hands towards her face. She was making sobing noises. I started to panic. I didn't do anything with Nabiki and yet I am feeling really guilty about this. I do not want to see any girl cry no matter who it is. I place my hand to her back and try to comfort her. I say I will do anything if she stops crying. She perks right up and says thanks. I was manipulated by her again. I know, I know, I shouldn't but I gotta do that again. That girl should have plenty of money and yet I am being used again. I follow her to her room. She has the old hot and cold water in front of me. I guess I am being the double model again. She has her camera and we go to work. I strip of my red silk shirt. She tells me to go into all sorts of poses. I see her out of the corner of my eye that she is licking her lips. As she is raising the camera and the action begins. I do her the basic poses I could think of. Mostly martail arts poses, but poses none the less. I try not to go into any of Kuno's stances. The camera goes off several times. She then splashes me with the cold water and tells me to done the women's undergarments. I wanted to protest but decided it wasn't the effort to do so. I tried a few poses that Nabiki did with me. Mostly the kawaii poses and a few others. I couldn't bring myself to do anything naughtier than that. I grab the hot water and splashed myself. Then after changing back into my original clothing, Nabiki said thanks as she left with her rolls of film. I looked around the room. The room was quite bare for one thing. For a girl who loves money, she sure can be picky about what she buys. Nothing much other than a stereo-cd player and her bed. A book was on her desk. It was an old book. The thing was a hard cover with nothing much on it. The outside cover was blank and when openned had a large number of graphs and numbers. I didn't understood much of it other than a few terms she used. With my name and the word debt to it I saw the number. It was around 1000 yen. The same debt word was used with Nabiki's name and college. The date was fairly recent and the only thing that puzzled me was that why would she remove her college funds? I think it should be a plus with all the yen she gets. Another entry was near that same entry as well. The same amount went to, I think damages to the dojo. I thought back to that day. Akane had gotten mad with me for Ukyou and Shampoo glomping on me. She broke the wall with me as a bullet. For the first time I wondered about Nabiki and her family. Where did the Tendos get the money to pay bills and why was Nabik... Then it hit me. She was paying for every time Akane destroyed something with me as the projectil. She was paying for the food and utility bills every month. I felt a heavy. I felt guilty about living with the Tendos. I haven't helped the Tendos in any way. Mostly everytime something happen, it was more or less my indirect influence with everyone. I couldn't do much, but I decided to hold my tonge everytime Nabiki wanted me to pose. I guess it would be easilier to help in that sense. I close the book and turnned towards the door. I bumped into someone. All I felt was the chest and froze up. It was female and my brain shutdown. I am so scared at that point. If it was Akane I was died, Nabiki the same and if Kasumi, Akane would still kill me. I jumped to one side saying that I was sorry. I placed my pointer fingers together and waited for an answer.  
"Well Ranma if you wanted a feel you could alwas pay me" she said.  
"No, um that's no.. I'm sorry." I said  
Nabiki: So you were looking as well..  
Ranma: No, I mean ye.. I don't know - I threw my hands into the air.  
She cuped her breasts together as she walked into my view. I began to become abit uncomfort and sweat. She was smiling as she was teasing me. Kasumi walks into the room.   
Kasumi: Ranma are you okay? You look all flustered.   
I told her that it was nothing. I just was tired. She said alright and asked me to help her in the kitchen. I quickly obligated as I run downstairs.   
Kasumi: Do you do anythig to Ranma?  
Nabiki: Ah nothing, just teasing him.  
I helped set the table and had diner with the Tendos.   
  
Akane was coming home tonight. She has been to college for a year. She left for a nearby college. I guess she wanted to get away from it all. I had gone to the Nermia college. We all miss Akane and wanted her back. I miss seeing her smile sometimes. I was taking some medical courses with Doctor Tofu. He is still helping me learn all the subjects with Kasumi's guidance. Pop wants me to take more classes for me to become a sensi. I said that it was okay but I decided to learn something that could help me and others for a change. Kasumi was quite kind and had a vast knowledge of the subjects. I am sure if her mother never passed away she would be a doctor by now. I learned various shintsu points. I could make pop fall asleep with a touch. I should have learned some of these things earlier. It would have saved me some headaches. Ryouga attacked me as usual during lunch. I dodged all of his attacks and made him fall asleep. No one was hurt and he came out of it like nothing happen. I wish though Nabiki wasn't teasing me like that. I almost got a nose bleed being so close. Funny though, Shampoo never had this great affect on me. Hmm, 15 minutes to 8 pm. She should be here. I wonder where is that tomboy. She was taking a long time to get here. She told us that she was taking mainly acting courses. I wish she would take other courses instead. I am glad she decided not to take any home EC. I heard a knock at the door. I rushed towards the door. The fabled Akane Tendo was standing. She was dressed in a light red vest with light blue pants. She had her bag in one hand and a umbrella. She closed the umbrella and walked inside. I took her bag and walked into the living room.   
  
Chapter 2 _ Innocent Sin  
Akane Tendo was wrapped in a green sheet. She looked so cute like a cat wrapped in that sheet. She was sitting on her old bed. Her room as bare as ever. I had walked over to her bed and sat down. She smiled weakly. She seem distant in thought. I guess she was thinking of some old memories. She was a beautiful as ever. I stared down towards the girl's firm tone legs. I smelled the ligh frangrance of a perfume. Each Tendo sister used the same perfume. I think it was there mother's favorite. I am glad we grew close this past year, even though Akane went away for college. We used to talk for a long time on the phone. We loved to smile against each other. Trying to tire each other out. Lost in her eye's was a thrill for me. Nothing changed much other than we spend more time in each other's presence. I still wonder why is she still silent.   
Ranma: Akane, are you okay?   
Akane:...  
Ranma: Is everything fine?  
Akane: Do you... lo.. love me?  
Ranma:.. O.Of course  
Akane: Why, why are you doing this to me.  
The girl starts to cry uncontrolable. I am very confused at this point. Why did she say that? Didn't she love me as well. I place my arms around her. I am trying to comfort her. I know I am not that great with emotions but I try to do my best. She is sobbing into my arm. Was it my fault? This moment lasts almost forever in my mind. Insecurities play over and over. I wish I was stronger mentaly. I couldn't handle this.  
  
Ranma: I.. what did you mean by you what you said?  
Akane: Ranma, I.. wa.. was seduced.  
Ranma: Who, who could do such a thing?!!! I will kill him!  
Akane: No... You must not. He.. he is Ryouga.  
Ranma: That dirty piece of bacon. - I was about to leave the room to chase after him. I hope he is happy. He has taken something. Something so important that I have given to someone else and I.. I lost. Things will never be the same.   
Akane: No Ranma, I can't let you... I... am going to marry him.  
If there was any person, any person who could rip my heart right out it was her. The mirror of my reality is shattered by those words and not by fists. I felt I was dead. I couldn't feel my heart. It was problay laying on the floor. At that point I didn't care, I cried in front of Akane. My "manlyness" on the line, lost in my opinion. Stupid promise of honor to Ryouga. He was getting everything I had held dearly.   
I felt weak as a new born. I couldn't fight any of the feelings I had.   
  
Mr.Tendo and Pop were not happy about what just happened. Their own dreams of Akane was ripped from their own soul and proped onto dishonor. Akane was my innocent sin. I tried to do my best but lost it. After all the adventures, and suiturs for my heart and Akane's, Ryouga steals everything away.   
Pop called me a ronin. He just kept telling me that I should have been there. I should have been there too.   
He was almost close to disowning me. That would have been the final nail onto that coffin. But mister Tendo was quite the same. He was willing to pass the engagement to Nabiki or Kasumi. I knew I couldn't do that. It would be the memories that would haunt me.  
  
Chapter 3- Faster we're falling, we're running in circles again  
I had to be alone. I left the dojo. Strolling across town like Ryouga. I had no were to go. Streets became blocks and the houses past by. A blur to where I had crossed. A open park surrounded by forests seemed inviting. I laid onto a bench. A shadow of a person came towards me with umbrella in hand.   
Ryouga: Ranma, I have come to defeat you.  
Ranma: Haven't you already done that by sleeping with Akane.  
Ryouga: No, I will ultimately defeat you.  
  
The battle started. He thrusts several times at me. I keep dodging every blow. He lashed out with his head band. Locking our arms together as we struggle of domanice. Ryouga yelled out the breaking point into the ground. I tried to dodge but couldn't the onslaught of the exploding rubble was deafing. I felt the air knock out of me as I fell to the ground. He hit me squarely into my gut. Chestnuts roasting on a open fire I said. Striking at him to help reverse my situation. I landed onto his chest. Kneeling onto his chest, I ripped off the head band. I started to bash him. Without remorse for what I was doing. I continue to pound at his face. Blood spurting onto my face until we seemed almost lifeless. I reach over to his umbrella. Lifting it above my head, I was prepared to smash his face it. Only a wisper came out of the fallen boy. Smashing it downward without looking at his face. Smash, I openned my eyes to see I had missed. Only a few centimeters from his head. With a groan, I pick up the fallen boy over my shoulder. I walked with him to the closest place I could think of, Ucchan's place. I openned the door. A bell tinkled as we entered.   
Ukyou: Hello and wel.. Hi Ranchan, what happen to Ryouga?  
Ranma: He was trying to fight me again. He didn't succeed though.  
Ukyou: I hope he is alright.  
Ranma: He is fine  
Ukyou: I have never seen Ryouga in such a state. He must have done something really awfull to get you to do this to him.  
Ranma: I guess stealing your fiancee will do that to a guy.  
Ukyou: No Ranma, he is not trying to steal me away.  
Ranma: Sorry Ucchan, but he.. he slept with Akane while in college.  
Ukyou: I am so sorry about what happened. So ... are you going to still marry into the Tendo family?  
Ranma: I don't know any more. I guess I am still thinking about that.  
Ukyou: Ranma, I am not trying to say anything but, could.. could you consider thinking about me..  
Ranma: I.. I am not sure. Can you give me sometime please.  
Ukyou: Alright, but not too long alright?  
Ranma: Yeah.  
  
I walked back to talk with the Tendos. The first person I meet was Nabiki. She pulled me into her room. She sat down onto her bed. We talked along time. For the first time I was certain of what I had to do. I had to leave.  
  
Ranma: How could she do that to me?  
Nabiki: I can't say that I agree with her. What are you going to do about this?  
Ranma: I can't stay here anymore. I want to follow my own dreams. Plus I can't see Akane's face anymore. I am going to pack and leave.   
Nabiki: What are you going to do about money and engagements?  
Ranma: I don't know about money? Maybe I will become a street fighter or something until I can become a doctor. The engagement is over for what Akane did.   
I packed my very limited possesions. I was about to walk out the dojo when a something wrapped around my arm. Nabiki clung to my arm. She tells me not to go and to stay. But I can't and tell her that. She gave out a heavy sigh and brought out her green suitcase. I told her I couldn't let her do this. This was my situation and my descision. She was as stuborn on this descision. She said that this was her life too. Kasumi comes out from behind and asked Nabiki if she truely cares about me. She nodds her head as she stared at the floor. And with that we left. Nabiki and me for the future adventures.   
  
Chapter 4 - Tendos cometh  
--Two years into the future  
---Scene---Nabiki and me created our own doctor's office. Ranma and Nabiki are invited to a fancy party. We come to a scene were Ranma is sitting on a couch.  
  
I was playing with my zippo. It wasn't that I smoked or nothin, it was just a fixation of the object. The click and openning and closing was just a thrill sometimes. I was stuck in this boring party. I was seated on a leather couch. The people were a bit stuck up as they talked about the worst inane things. The girls that came had no personality what so ever. They were just hollow shells with pretty coverings. So much for being loyal to a person. They just stab you in the back. It wasn't that I was sore, it just the fact that it was the last person I thought to do it. Akane had slept with another guy in her first year of college. She thought it was me being cute or something. I had remembered that day well. It's not like you can forget something like that so often. It was a normal day and despite the fact that Akane didn't insult me about anything worried me. She had entered my room and said that some idiot seduced her and she was going to marry the bastard. My mirror of a sanity shattered. I had been loyal to her ever since I meet her. Even though I had chances to cheat on her I never did. Honor meant little to me after that day. My personality did change a bit. I still care for people and honor was still a subtle thing for me. That day I cried. I cared really about her. I confronted her and said she could find a more subtle way of showing she hated me. She was in tears as well. Nabiki had left to get dressed for the party. I was still waiting for her. She helped me ever since we left the dojo. I didn't care a the moment. I said that I had to know one question and it was that "if she truely ever loved me."   
  
Akane: I do ... love you.  
Ranma: Then why?  
Akane: The boy seduced me and I didn't know what to do.  
Ranma: I guess I should leave since I was hated here.  
Akane: I do.. not hate you.  
Ranma: I think you do the way you and your sister Nabiki treat me. Kasumi is a good friend and I will not say anything bad about her.  
Akane: I..  
  
I checked up onto Akane from time to time. She was married for a year or two. Ultimately ended into a divorce. The reason was quite simple. Ryouga was never home and spent time away from their child. Akane had to take care of everything. The child, the home, and the fiance. The child has to grow up without a father. The door bell rings as I get up. I walk over the white carpet towards the door. Upon openning the door I find a young woman standing there. It wasn't Shori so I finger it was one of the investors. I invite her in. She is a beautiful woman with a chinese dress on. She took my breath away as I took her hand and kissed it. She smilled quietly as she stepped in.   
  
Girl: Hello Ranma  
Ranma: Hello Miss, do I know you?  
Girl: Of course you do, it's me Nabiki.  
Ranma: Nabiki, oh my.. um You look great.  
Nabiki: Thanks Ranma  
Ranma: So where were you?  
Nabiki: I was preping to take your breath away. Looks like I did it.   
Ranma: Do you want to go outside?  
Nabiki: Yes, unless you want to do something else? She said coyly.  
Ranma: I um.. let's go. I blushed a bit  
  
We left into the cool air of the courtyard. The garden is one of my favorite places because of the atmosphere. We walked hand in hand as we strolled. We talked more about the times that we had shared. I talked about Akane. I didn't know what to make of it after these many years. I still had nightmares of were I awoke from Akane's beatings. We sat down on a garden bench. She sat down and leaned towards me. She placed her head onto my shoulder. She has tracing her finger up my chest as I looked at her. "Do you know why I came with you?" she asked. "I do not know, but it feels great that you are here." I said. "Do you know that Kasumi, daddy, and even Akane are coming to see you?" she said. She looked longing as I stared at that moonlight face. "Everyone is welcome except Akane" I said. "Well Ranma, I want to say something" she paused. "I love you." Now that was the last thing I excepted the beautiful girl to say. I expected her to make money or be synical towards me. "It's true, when Akane broke the egagement and even though I didn't know it, I didn't object to it." she said looking downwards. I knew this must have took alot of courage on her part. I know Nabiki in the sense that she wanted control in what ever she did. I placed one finger under her chin as I raised it so she could see my face. I knew that this felt right. I wiped a single tear away from the former mercenary girl. I felt her fingers behind my hand as she pulled me down towards her face. She kissed me longly as I closed my eyes afraid that this was a dream. A sick wonderful dream that might end with me getting beaten up. I felt the kiss end as I openned my eyes. I was still in an embrace with the girl. I smiled lightly as that kiss ended. Disapointment that it ended. I laughed a small laugh as I stared into her eyes. "I... wow." I said. I know it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say but that was breath taking. I guess she she thinking the same thing as she said we should be going in. I agreed as I asked if she wanted a drink or something. She said she wanted a soda. I went to get one for her a I meet another surprise. It was Akane and I couldn't look it her. I didn't know if she was angry or happy. She had a bit of aura but it subsided as she looked downward. I guess old habits die hard as I offered her a drink. "How are you Ranma?" she asked. I told her that I was fine and that Nabiki was here as well. The old engagement died as soon as she slept with that bastard. She had those old eyes that I once cared for. I told her where to find Nabiki and she left towards that direction. I pulled out three glasses and filled them. I went back to my company as I find one angry Akane and one worried Nabiki and a stern Kasumi. I didn't know when Kasumi came in but all I know is that Akane was angry. I said my salutations to Kasumi. I asked what was going on as Akane stared at me. Nabiki told me that Akane was divorced and heard of what Nabiki and I had done. I camly told her that it was none of her business and the fact that she had no claim towards me. I thought, oh my gosh it was starting again. It just that the fact Akane and her sisters brought the chaos out of me. I cleared the confusion as I asked what Kasumi was up to. She was still single but had more freedom as she lived the way she wants. I still feel that this is the best for her. Doctor Tofu was just a little too crazy and never got a chance to propose to the young girl. I offered the other Tendo sisters a room to stay in for the night. They all agreed to stay the night at least. Nabiki was looking for a room to stay since she was going to stay in the area. Akane was still unsure of what she was going to do. Kasumi was going to cook but I couldn't let her do such a thing. I order meals from the servant provided by Shori. I ate slowly. I offered up the plates as they were set down. Kasumi smiled gracely and Nabiki was as tentive as ever. Nabiki's smile was sweet. I didn't understand why but it was great to finally gain a smile. I picked up the dirty dishes and placed them into the sink. I directed Akane to a room next door to mine. I directed Kasumi to the guest room upstairs. Nabiki could sleep in my room and I could sleep on the couch. Nabiki didn't want to sleep in my room without me. But I quickly discarded that idea and conviced her she could.   
  
I lay down on the cold leather couch as I try to fall asleep. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get much sleep. I knew I still cared for Akane no matter what happened. Even though she wasn't married, I knew I couldn't really face her. Me, the loyal dog waiting for his master. Not realy but ego or not I couldn't do anything. Things would just get worse. After all, my old fiancees, rivals, and problems would come back. My curse would come back to haunt me again. I do not hate my curse, but the thing itself would lead to akword situtation. Me the owner of the world's most sucessful bio tech firm, getting in trouble again. My dreams were haunting me again. I thought I lost them forever when I lost my way at the Tendo Dojo. I use to dream that I kiss my wife. I thought it was Akane and yet it couldn't be her. I do not know anymore who it could be. My world was just a clear day a few minutes ago. I didn't have these dreams when I left. They are coming back with a vengence. My body was cold and numb.   
  
I picked up the phone. It was cold to the touch as I decided to call someone. I listen to the ring tone as I typed out the number.  
  
Nodoka: Hello, who is this?  
Ranma: Mom, this is Ranma. I have a problem.  
Nodoka: Ranma what's wrong?  
Ranma: Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi are back in my life.  
Nodoka: Ranma that's great, I hope Akane can control her temper.  
Ranma: That is the problem. I still ... I do not know anymore.  
Nodoka: Do you want me to come over and stay for a while.  
Ranma: I guess that would be great. I hope you can help me.  
Nodoka: Alright Ranma, I am coming over. Your father is on a trainning trip so it will just be me.  
Ranma: Bye  
  
I clicked the phone back on it's stand. I couldn't understand my feelings. I should be hating Akane Tendo. All she did was hit me, call me a pevert and she nvever let me explain anything. She was just as insensitive as me and yet I stayed loyal. Maybe I should just tell her to leave. I do not know. I quickly rushed out the window and onto the roof. I wanted to take a look at the Tendo sisters. First Akane, I dropped upside down to see the girl. She looked the same as always An angel just like her sisters. I openned the window and pulled her covers toward her head. I wipped away one loose strand of hair and out the window I went. I swear she smiled. I dropped toward my room. Nabiki was asleep as well. She was one of the biggest mysteries to me. After all these years, she dropped her mask and said she loves me. I could see it in her eyes that she meant every word. I signed as I looked at her. After everything she has done to get money out of me I didn't care too much. I knew it was going towards the dojo. I even over paid every time I could to support us. I pulled the covers up for her and kissed her on the cheek. I said quietly told her thanked her for tonight. I left for Kasumi's room. Kasumi was the last but definitely was one of the best. She cared for me and she brought hope for me. I would do anything for her. Her smile means everything towards me. If I couldn't bottle it I would. She is an angel in the flesh. I know she has wings but I could never prove it. As if I could ever look at a naked girl. I guess after all those years, my mind thought naked girl, a really painful excistence from Akane.   
She was sitting on the bed. She sat cross legged and was writing into something. I smilled at her as she walked towards the window. We talked about the most was life in general. She was at least I thought my angel to guide me. I asked her why she didn't marry doctor Tofu. She said he was a perfect husband for any girl who loved him. But she doesn't love him and couldn't do that. I smiled for it was her descesion. I repected it. She asked me if there was anyone special in my life. I told her no. I was not seeing anyone. She has still as sweet as ever. She kissed me on the check. I wasn't ready for it and fell down onto the ground. Damm ground, I thought as I hit it. She smiled at me from above. I decided to go to bed. I feel asleep. The dreams are coming back and I know they were getting worse.  
  
The air was cool and the moon shined onto that very porch. I felt the lazy eye take upon me as a wind chime sounded into the distance. All in all a wonderful day to be alive and well. It with my problems, I could cope with it on a day like this. I fell into a trance as I lay there. The dream swept surrounded me as they take form. The sins of my father took form. I could see all the things that had created my chaos. I saw all my rivals, fiancees, father, and misc problems. I saw my future wife. Her face was covered by the veil. She was clothed in her wedding dress and everyone was dressed in their apporiate clothing. The girl looked stunning. She was transformed and glowing as I stared down at my person. I was dressed in a white tux. The suit was adorn with a with rose. I stood outside the church dripping in blood.   
  
I thrashed outward in my spot on the porch. Sweat, cold sweat dripped down my face as I stared outward into the backyard and koi pond. A fish broke the tranquility of the pound. Things would just get worse as the Tendo sisters stayed at my place.  
----  
  
What a night. It feels as if Akane went 100 rounds on my head with her mallet. The headache pounds as though I try to get up from the pourch. The wind chine sounds lightly in the breeze as it seemed like a good sign for things to come. I stagger into the kitchen looking for a morning drink. Kasumi enters with a silk nighty. I coughed as I saw her. This was unusual for what Kasumi wears. Thank god it wasn't see through. She asked if I was alright. I wasn't expecting her in such a racy little outfit. I pluged my nose a bit. She asked if I was getting a cold or something. I didn't think I was.   
  
Kasumi: Did you sleep well?  
Ranma: I had a bit of a rough night.  
Kasumi: So are you married yet?  
Ranma: No not yet, what about you?  
Kasumi: I haven't married yet. (Though I think I finally found the perfect guy though)  
Ranma: Have you found anyone special?  
Kasumi: I think I have.  
Ranma: Do I know him.  
Kasumi: I think you do. He is a great guy. He is honorable, he cares about everyone and is a martial artist.  
Ranma: Wow a martial artist. I would like to meet him.  
Kasumi: Ranma you big silly, you might meet him.  
She started to cook abit. She was frying some eggs. She used a bit too much pepper. The wind coming threw the window tossed the pepper into her eyes. She cried out a bit and dropped to her knees.   
I knelt beside her. Taking her hands into mine as she raised her head. Our eyes meet as we glazed back and foward. With one hand holding her hands and the other wiping the the tears away from her face. The flame in her eyes was something out of a fairy tale. "Ranma I.." she said as I placed one finger towards her lips. The same hand went under her chin and pulled her close towards mine. I inched closer and closer until...  
"Ranma !" and angry voice screamed into the heavens as I turnned around. The voice was of Akane. She pulled out her famous mallet as she stomped towards me. "Akane, I please it's not what it looks like... we are not engaged or nothin. Please calm down." I said waving my hands into the air. That died as quickly as she punted me out the pourch door. Old times and people will crash back into my life. Thank goodness I own my business and I can spend my time with my friends. I awake to find myself crashing into a rock. I awoke to find someone sitting next to me. It was Nabiki. She was reading when she found me planted into the giant rock. She waited for me and I thanked her for that. I was selective about the things that I had told her. I didn't want my past to interfer with my relationship. I never asked Nabiki out and yet I owe her as much respect as Kasumi. She told me that I was one of the strongest men she has ever known and that I shouldn't follow that path again. That path would lead to ruin again and heart break. I thanked her for her lending her ear and shoulder. I quickly ran back to my room. Kasumi and Akane entered my room.  
  
Kasumi: Go on Akane.  
Akane: I'm... sor.. sorry.  
Ranma: That's alright Akane.The end for now. I guess.  
---  
  
I went over to my bed to go to sleep. I needed some more sleep after what Akane did and the fact that I didn't sleep to well. I ploped onto my bed. All I really remember was my head hitting against that pillow. I had a dreamless sleep that time. It was if Kami didn't want me to see any of the futures he was creating for me. It was alright I guess. He alwas enjoyed laying my white dreams with ash. I awoke in my dark room. I was abit blinded as I stared towards the digital clock. The clock flashed 10 o'clock. I staggered into my own gym. The wood floors creaked under me. The wood was a dark cherry and the placed smelled of a light cherry blossom tree. My wood trainning dummy was in the center of the room. I attacked it. I struck and dodged the many wooden arms. Those memories were coming back. The pervert feeling was coming back. It wasn't that I thought I was one, it was more of the guiltiness I had. Sins, the old sins coming back. Those fatherly sins that are placed onto my head. Akane, Nabiki and even Kasumi are making me aware of those memories. Maybe I still cared about them. Maybe not love or anything like that but I care. Maybe it was that. I thrashed the dummy everytime those memories. Akane was a cresent kick at the face. Nabiki was a counter and Kasumi was the haymaker. The dummy flew against the floor. The memory of Akane's infadelity arose again. My muscles went taint and cold. My mind blanks out and my kisses that meant the most flashed. The first from Akane, and the second from ... Nabiki. Nabiki?!? no I mean Akane. The way she moves, the way she walks to the way her helmet style hair blows in the wind. Oh jeezs, why am I feeling like this. I felt a gentle nudging on my shoulder. My head seem to be lifted up as I openned my eyes as I saw... Nabiki. She was sitting in the lotus position as she cradled my head. She stared down wards at me. The shadow didn't block the sparkle in her eyes. Her hand behind my head as she spoke my name. She was ... crying? But how could... all I could say was that "Sorry I made her cry." She laughed as she hugged me closer than before. The moonlit night and the feeling that she needed to be comfort was mutual. I hugged her as well. Inhaling her sent was intoxicating. It was part perfune and part shampoo. I ran my fingers in her hair.   
  
Nabiki: I am so glad you're okay.  
Ranma: What happened?  
Nabiki: You were practicing against the dummy and then passed out.  
Ranma. I saw something  
Nabiki: What did you see?  
Ranma: I saw our past. I saw the sins my father. I saw Akane, you and Kasumi. And I saw my future for a second in the white dreams. I saw someone. I don't know who was standing next to me. Someone was dancing in a silloute with me. She looked like... like you.  
  
I turnned away my eyes never making contact with her. I didn't want to know the truth. The truth could be seen in a person's eyes. She moved my head so I had to see her. "I.." I was cut off as she kissed me. In the words of the "Princess Bride", I was one of the most innocent, most pure kisses in the history of man. She traced her finger down my chest as she thrusted her tounge in my mouth. The world did spin and the fireworks were not visual but in my heart at least. A beautiful girl had just made my smallest little problems not vanish but feels like I could stomp them all out.  
  
---Next day Final Scene  
Nodoka comes to the house of Saotome. She is sitting at the table with Ranma and Nabiki.  
Nodoka: Even though you are one of the mostly manly of men, when are you going to get married? Did you meet anyone special?  
Ranma: I think I finally know who I am going to marry.   
Nodoka: Who is it?  
Ranma: She is sitting right in front of you.  
Nodoka: Nabiki, do you love my son.  
Nabiki: Yes.. Ever since my sister tossed him aside, I have come to realize that I love him.  
  
Ranma was excited. He has finally meet the woman who truely loves him and will never leave him. Also he would stick by her.   
  
Yest this is my longest story to date. Yeah, I thank you for reading.   
  
Questions, Comments?   
---  
Thanks to that one person who set me up as a favorite author in fanfiction.net and to those you actually read this.  
Also to Mr.Hall as well.  
  
My other major works  
-No Title 2   
Revising Chapter 2a and writing the next few chapters. 


End file.
